devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow (Familiar)
(Co-familiar) |fam3 = (Co-familiar) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game2 = Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – |game3 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Shadow is one of V's familiars based after the original Shadow. Description Shadow is somewhat like the original demon that Dante encountered during his battle with Mundus, both in terms of appearance and behavior. It is much more clearly defined, taking the form of a large panther (as opposed to a saber-tooth cat) with enormously muscular forelimbs that give it a bulldog-like build, and red eyes with visible white scelera. Its body features glowing lines pulsating faintly whenever it moves. Like its original incarnation, Shadow attacks by morphing either parts of itself or its entire body, forming into spinning blades, whip-like tendrils, spears and the like. V can ride on Shadow to dodge or when using the Quickplay ability to travel faster. Shadow has its own health bar and can take damage from enemies. Unlike a regular Shadow, it does not possess an immunity to physical attacks when fully formed, nor will it generate spikes to defend its core. It also lacks the deadly final self-destruct attack of its Mallet Island counterpart. If its vitality is depleted entirely, it regresses into its inert core form (as a normal Shadow would if severely damaged) in a state known as "stalemate". Shadow can revive itself fairly quickly over time to return V's side. V can hasten its regeneration by standing near the core or by summoning Nightmare which will instantly revive any downed familiar. Shadow can be further upgraded to increase its vitality and regeneration rate during stalemate. Shadow also possesses the ability to take a human shape or mimic another person's appearance, but is unable to properly pass as a human since Shadow himself cannot speak the human language. Personality Shadow maintains the personality of an attack dog, aggressive yet disciplined and always awaiting for V to give the order before he attacks. While unable to properly communicate with humans, Shadow is shown to be very intelligent and is able to understand V's words. Despite a rough first meeting, Shadow is very loyal to V and is rather affectionate towards him. In Nico's reports, she notes that Shadow is docile around V, despite belonging to a demon species known for being hostile towards humans, and often naps around him. Though loyal to both V and Vergil, all three familiars recognize their continued existence will only bring him pain, so once they have outlived their usefulness, they intercepted and attacked Dante, forcing him to kill them. Story ''Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – Shadow was 'born' alongside several other demons after Vergil used the Yamato to cut away everything he felt unnecessary about himself, which included his humanity and his memories of his time as Nelo Angelo, which manifests as 'Nightmares', demonic creatures resembling several of the demons that also formerly served Mundus. Shadow escaped from the Sparda ancestral home and hid for some time, confronting V and the Griffon familiar as they searched for Shadow himself. Shadow attacked the two and stole V's cane, believing that because of the smell of demons on it, it may somehow return him to the Demon World. Shadow was attacked and weakened by the Phantom familiar just before V and Griffon caught up with them. After Phantom rejected forging a contract with V due to his disgust at the idea of serving a weak human, Shadow recovered and attacked V as he was hiding from the raging Phantom, despite Griffon's pleas to join them or risk fading away. V ultimately convinced Shadow to 'struggle and live' when he left himself vulnerable to the demon, which convinced the demonic feline to forge a contract with the human. Shadow demonstrated his power by destroying Phantom with a single strike, allowing V to finish the disobedient familiar with his cane. Afterwards, Shadow showed his fondness for his new human master by smothering him with friendly licks, much to Griffon's amusement. Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 Though less prominent, Shadow is V's second most seen familiar throughout the story of ''Devil May Cry 5, first appearing alongside V and Griffon to help finish off the wounded Goliath after his battle with Nero, with Shadow badly wounding the demon by shifting itself into a buzzsaw to cut his chest open. Shadow travels with V as he destroys roots of the Qliphoth to deprive Urizen from gaining more power, and it is Shadow who brings V and Griffon's attention to Dante's comatose body not far from the Devil Sword Sparda, allowing V to revive Dante and catch him up on the events that happened in his month long coma. After V merges with Urizen to become Vergil, Shadow and his fellow familiars fight Dante as he makes his way to the top of the Qliphoth to confront his brother but are summarily defeated by the devil hunter. This was their intention all along however, as they wanted to put an end to Vergil's pain and grant their former master some measure of peace, with Shadow dying alongside Griffon and Nightmare after their final battle with Dante. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/v.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - V] :The Familiars :Shadow & Griffon :V's combat potential is practically nonexistent, so he relies on these demons to lay waste to his foes—Shadow for close combat, and Griffon for ranged attacks. Once these two lay on enough pain, it's up to V to put his enemies to rest with his trusty cane. :Shadow :This demon familiar usually takes the form of a quadruped beast, only to shapeshift into blades, needles, and all manner of nasty weapons to act as a vanguard. Through Shadow, V can also move at faster speeds than normal. ;Nico's Character Report - Shadow :One of the demons that keeps V from gettin' himself killed. :Seems to stick to the whole big black cat motif for the most part, but it can shift shape when it wants to. :Again, the old texts collected by the Order of the Sword talk about a beast just like this one, only it never would have played nice with a human. :Around V, though, this thing's as meek as a buttercup in a breeze. And don't tell me it's just 'cause V's good with animals. Movesets Strategy Appearances in Other Media ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Shadow appears as V's Passive skill, it changes Regular Attacks to the following effect: inflicts Almighty (Mag) damage on a single target. In the story mode, before Dante fights V, V actually calls upon Shadow by name, which is something he never did in ''Devil May Cry 5. ''TEPPEN Shadow was added to ''TEPPEN via its "The Devils Awaken" expansion, he is featured in a few cards in the game, he also has his own card which can only be spawned from the Legendary V card. Trivia *The classic Shadow's weakness is also present in this version, when fighting against Shadow in Mission 18, it can use its Skewer attack and if Dante stands on the spear and shoots at it, it will instantly get stalemated. *Shadow's theme (Silent Siren) when Dante fights him in Mission 18 is a remix of Shadow's theme in Devil May Cry (PSYCHO SIREN). See also *Shadow References ru:Тень (фамильяр) Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons